


Home

by Hotgitay



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love, soft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Carina comforting Maya
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Just my attempt at writing something for Maya/carina I tried though

“You’re not working”Maya noticed carina wasn’t over at Grey Sloan 

“My shift ended already”Carina hugged her from behind 

“I feel at home when I’m with you ”Maya smiled feeling the familiarity of her girlfriend 

“I just love how sweet you are to me”Carina says to her 

“I feel like I can’t breathe for some reason”Maya said

“Bella why are you nervous?”Carina noticed Maya seemed to be a little off 

“Shit this wasn’t supposed to happen”Maya’s breath hitches as she panicked

“I can’t know what’s wrong unless you tell me”Carina softly says 

“I don’t want to mess up again”Maya referred to her past of cheating on Carina 

“We went through couples counseling”Carina says 

“You didn’t want to speak to me for a while and I didn’t blame you”Maya says 

“Yet everything worked out between us”Carina replied 

“You still deserved better from me”Maya frowned 

“I’m here with you”Carina reminded her caressing her face fondly 

“You don’t think I sound silly for being so anxious?”Maya asked her nervously 

“It’s normal to feel anxious”Carina tightened her hold on the other woman before gently kissing her cheek


End file.
